<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i promise by hiclaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249322">i promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiclaire/pseuds/hiclaire'>hiclaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Found Family, Gen, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Headcanon, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiclaire/pseuds/hiclaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Run.</p>
<p>It was the only coherent thought running through Tommy’s brain as a familiar voice echoed through his young brain.</p>
<p>"We’re friends, Tommy," he had said.</p>
<p>He was trapping him- breaking Tommy down to the point beyond repair.</p>
<p>The only thing Tommy could do was run.</p>
<p>And so, he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lil short techno tommy story :)) hope u enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>TOMMY POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only coherent thought running through Tommy’s brain as a familiar voice echoed through his young brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re friends, Tommy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was trapping him- breaking Tommy down to the point beyond repair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing Tommy could do was run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy practically sprinted out of Logstershire, abandoning the foggy memories he had once shared. Despite his past amusement, all Tommy felt was bitterness for the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re the Lads on Tour!” Ghostbur had exclaimed, his yellow jumper semi-transparent.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Tommy could do at the time was smile weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, however, he couldn’t even force that out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was numb with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger at Wilbur for putting them in such a situation in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger at Tubbo for exiling him (even though, regardless if Tommy would admit it or not, Tommy had forgiven him long ago).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger at himself for not conceding with his allies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And mostly, anger at Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name only juxtaposed his vicious nature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words he spit out of his mouth were poison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lies he construed were thorns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy finally felt the tenseness of his shoulders somewhat relieve themselves as snow began falling, cooling his burning hot body from running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trudging through the deep white cold, a flicker of grey movement caught his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A campfire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This discovery sent a surge of energy through Tommy’s brain, pulling him to whatever was behind the snowy hill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he saw a house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cozily simplistic; a smooth quartz and stone exterior contrasted with the dark oak logs that acted as the house’s frame. In the front side of the house, there was a wooden stall. In said stall, there was a dark brown horse with a golden mane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy recognized the horse, but couldn’t seem to remember from where.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy headed towards the stairs leading up to the entrance, slowly crouching to make sure anyone inside wouldn’t be able to see nor hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy quickly opened and shut the door, taking in the surroundings he had just forced onto himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His vision was foggy with the remnants of tears, but Tommy could make out the shapes of art and chests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was unable to think or react until he heard a faint noise come from the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The doorknob</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, by instinct, Tommy began digging down and covering up the track he made. He dug down almost 30 blocks before locking himself in a 3  by 3 block hole. He finally settled on hugging his knees and sitting on the cold stone ground. It was all he could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>TECHNO POV</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade returned to his home from a day of collecting treewood for his campfire, the familiar scent of pine and nutmeg filling his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno removed his helmet, being careful not to mess up his previously-styled light pink and long hair. Techno enjoyed styling it; with his newfound detest for conflict, he had found joy in taking care of himself, beginning with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno attentively unbraided the blush strands of his hair, settling on leaving it comfortably down. He then unlatched his red cape, folding it and leaving it on a nearby chest. He was now only in his loose-fitting white gothic blouse, a black tie-up corset, black slacks, and deep brown boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He settled into his home before hearing a slight </span>
  <em>
    <span>*crack*.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade immediately shot up, eyes observing the floorboards to check for any inconsistencies. Much to his dismay, one of the oak planks was slightly out of place. Technoblade immediately began digging down, enchanted netherite axe in one hand and highly decorated shield in the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno slowed his digging as the sounds of sobbing filled his ears. He reluctantly continued before landing into a 3 by 3 hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the opposite side sat a child with a red and white tea, accompanied with a red bandana around his neck. His blonde hair was only visible, as his face was buried in his knees as he practically hugged them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno quickly realized: it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy and Techno had been somewhat adversaries, Tommy opting to create a new L’Manberg government instead of sticking to the ideals of Anarchism that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span> Techno to uphold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nevertheless, Techno couldn’t find it in himself to be bitter. He had renounced violence, deciding to retire completely in the snowy tundra instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno slowly approached Tommy, resting a large gloved hand on his shoulder. At this, Tommy flinched, staring up  at Techno with red and seemingly tear-stained eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m so sorry,” Tommy started while stuttering, voice shaky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Tommy. You’re safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, wiping away his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno flinched back as Tommy stood up, encompassing him in a hug. Nevertheless, Techno returned it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me, Blade?” Tommy asked, voice still shaky from his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno chuckled lightly. “No, Tommy. Not anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s shoulders seemed to relax as he tightened the hug. “Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time doing a non-chapter-based story, so its a little scuffed, but i hope u enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>